the return
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: all that is lost, does not stay lost forever . . . T for later on. Set after 3x10.


**Summary**: all that is lost, does not stay lost forever . . .

**A/N: **I couldn't sleep and I was listening to Ellie Goulding after the new episode and Love Me Like You Do and Explosions were the main inspiration.

**Disclaimer: **I don't know what I would do if I owned Arrow.

* * *

_part 1_

"Laurel, please. I don't tell you how to whack low life's with your stick, don't tell me how to process my algorithms." I blatantly tell her as the team- the new team crowds me around my computer setup. They brought me in when they needed eyes where they couldn't see and I couldn't let them go in blind, so I sit behind the computer telling them when to turn and where the baddies were located under the subway trains trail, which was creative but not creative enough with me at the helm. Since then, I've stayed and resumed my role as Big Sister, keeping them as safe as I could and helping patch them up when things had gotten dicey.

Things have changed, like now I'm technically in charge and Diggle is now _my_ second hand. Laurel has taken over as the Canary (we annexed her trying to take Sara's whole title. Some things are just sacred). Roy is still the Arsenal and both train under Dig, even I do sometimes. With Oliver no longer here to come to my rescue when I am put into precarious predicaments- not that I relied on him to come running in, firing arrows but now I don't even have the comfort of that hope so I train more than once a month. The lair is different also- the Canary moved her tools in and took Barry- I mean The Flash's costume rack and so we have another one ordered for him on the way.

But now, they crowd me as I run the locating software on Albert Junis, or as he likes to call himself: The Bang. _Pathetic_. He goes around blowing up cop cars and that was all low key until he started blowing them up with cops in them. Laurel got close enough to plant a tracking device on him when the confrontation came to a blow. "I'm just saying that-"

"I know what I am doing." I stare up at her, looking over my glasses, reminding her that I have seniority here. "Go sharpen your stars." She glares down at me until she doesn't, walking over to the work bench with various weapons like Diggle's practice gun, Roy's unfinished red arrow heads, Sara's old shrieking gadgets, and Laurel's throwing stars. My fingers keep hitting buttons, activating the device of mine, turning on and locating him in seconds. "He's in the south side of the Glades, right by the fenced off section." I look up at Diggle and he nods, looking to Roy, who looks at Laurel.

Diggle claps his hands, "Let's suit up." The two go to their cases and grab their outfits before heading to their separate corners to change. Diggle comes to my chair and rests a hand on me shoulder. I lean into his touch- in my mind I see Oliver doing what he would do, going to his make-shift room and coming out decked in his hood and bow, ready to save the world. "Good work, Felicity." I smile. "He'd be proud of what we have done." I nod as the protégées come back to the main.

"Felicity, can I get your help?" Laurel asks as she comes forward. I nod and get up from my seat, grabbing her wig and the bobby pins. As she sits down so I can place her hair like she needs it, "Hey, I'm sorry about interfering earlier. I'm still figuring all this out." I slip the pins into her hair, careful not to scrape her scalp.

"Don't be." I slip the wig on. "Oliver used to do it all the time." She turns and smiles at me as I finish arranging the false blonde around her shoulders. Roy comes over with the ear piece and hands it to her and my Bluetooth set to me. I slip it over my ear and go back to my chair, leaning over the back of it. "Okay, so you all need to go through the south entrance and down the stairs- anything else and he can run. Roy needs to be at the top of the flight, be ranged and all. Laurel and Dig, you need to advance to ground floor- Laurel will take lead, being that you're hand to hand and Dig you have to cover her." I look at them all as they look at the maps.

Roy's speaks first, "I need to be down in the fight, helping."

"No, you need to cover me so I can see Laurel." Diggle defends the plan. "If I go down, I need you to go in and protect her."

"I don't need protection." The woman in black leather scoffs.

Roy's growls in annoyance, "then how about Diggle and I go grab a bite and you can handle Bang and his men?"

I laugh without humor, "do not call him that."

"He's a cop killer- not the first I have dealt with." Canary goes back at Roy. They glare at each other, each begging the other to back down first. Diggle slams his gun on the table.

"This isn't a discussion. We have a plan, we follow it- that is it." Now that he had their attention, he grabs his gun and places it on his body. With the air of command, he walks to his chair and grabs his brown leather jacket (what is with this team and their leather?) "Let's head out."

* * *

**It has been awhile since I have written anything. Did I do okay? Sound off in the comments! :)**


End file.
